


Edible Secrets

by recklessandbrave



Series: My Sparkling Boy (2 part series) [2]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (implied master), (slight dominance), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Chocolate Syrup, Complete, Completed, Dominance, Dominant Harry, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Honey, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Kinks, Lapdance, M/M, One Shot, Sequel, Sir Kink, Surprises, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessandbrave/pseuds/recklessandbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "My Sparkling Boy" please read that one first! :)<br/>Harry decides it's time to use those goodies he got a while back.</p><p>" They were breathing heavily through their noses, hands fumbling and roaming each other's bodies. "Harry, I'm already close," Harry stopped his hips right away and Louis whined. "I'm sorry Lou. But there's another surprise." "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edible Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Sequel to "[My Sparkling Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3464018)" please read that one first! :) 

 

It's been a week since Harry used his sparkly bath bomb. A week since they've had sex. Don't get them wrong, they're not sex crazed animals; but Louis sure was having side effects from not being intimate with his boyfriend.

Louis has been going crazy. Doing copious amounts of cleaning, cooking sweets that turned out to be shit, every single time. Watching every program on television just to take his mind off of Harry.

It's also been a week since Harry mentioned the goodies he bought while out shopping and Louis tried his damnest to find them. When Harry went over to Zayn and Liam's place the day after the bathbomb incident to help them pack for their move, Louis shredded the apartment.

He looked every where, including not so sensible places such as the tank behind the toilet. He wanted sex. Sex with his boyfriend. Sex with the goodies his boyfriend hid so well.

Coming home that day, Harry was outraged to see such a mess. He stood dumbly in the door way as his eyes scanned over the trashed living room, and ears drawing his attention to the banging in the bedroom.

"Louis?!" He yelled. Did Louis do this or was there an intruder? His first reaction after the silence that suddenly came as soon as Louis' name left his lips was to run to the bedroom. Panicked, Harry looked down at Louis who was laying on the ground, hands over his eyes.

"What the fuck happened in here? Are you okay?!" Harry knelt down beside Louis and Louis made incoherent noises. "You know I thought you were hurt. That someone broke in. Why the hell did you make such a mess?"

"Please Harry. Save me now. Save me the trouble of drowning myself in the sink and tell me where the hell you hid them. Or better yet, pull them out and lets use them!"

"What are you talking about Lou?" Harry teased. Of course he knew what Louis was talking about. "Don't Lou me, Harold. I'm begging you. I need you." Louis whined. Harry may have been really fucking turned on watching Louis beg, laying there helpless; but no way in hell was he going to give in.

"I'm not telling you where it is. I'm not telling you _what_ it is. And I sure as hell am not going to tell you when I plan on using it. So give up now." Harry said firmly before standing and walking to the doorway of the bedroom. "And clean up the mess you made or you'll never see the goodies _at all_."

Harry walked away and heard Louis stumbling to his feet,  quickly beginning to tidy up. Louis was the dominant one in the relationship most of the time, not just during sex. So the power Harry was filled with at that moment went straight to his cock.

Now, 5 days, 17 hours, 43 minutes and 12 seconds later, Harry thought that maybe it was finally time to put those special items to use. Of course, he'd have to wait until after Louis came home from his mum's place but that doesn't mean he couldn't prepare.

And so, Harry walked into their bedroom, over to the closet and opened it. He smirked as he crouched down and crawled into the right corner, using his phone as a flash light. Obviously Louis didnt know, but in the corner was a square cut out of the floor with a small compartment.

Normally Harry stored his savings in there, or rainy day money. But this time he added those supplies to the small hole, in hopes they'd be safe, hidden from his crazy boyfriend.

He smiled as he grabbed the previously untouched goodies and piled them in his arms before closing the compartment back and standing up. He looked around the room deciding where the best place to put them would be. There were the small end tables beside each side of the bed. Which could become inconvenient at some point.

There was the bed itself. If he placed the stuff neatly on the bed, it would be easy to reach, but sadly, in the way. So he decided the chest at the end of the bed was a good idea. He threw the stuff on the bed and went into the linen closet to grab his red blanket.

Coming back into the room, he neatly placed it over the chest and lined up the items on top in a perfect row. He didn't know how many he'd be using, but options were good. He smiled to himself and decided that, yeah, even when using THOSE things, the room could be more romantic.

Not knowing when Louis was coming home from his mum's, and not wanting to burn down the place, Harry chose to use the battery operated candles he had stored away in the kitchen junk drawer. Yeah, not as romantic as he hoped, but good enough. He littered the bedroom with them and turned them on before dimming the main light.

"Now," Harry said out loud. "I'm positive my sweats aren't sexy at all." Harry tore off his clothes and pulled on his tightest black skinny jeans and the sheerest shirt he owned before closing the door behind him.

Harry cleaned up a bit, finding that a clean apartment with nice scents filling the air was appealing and maybe sexier than the dirty dishes and the dusty furniture.

After grabbing one more supply that he decided was a good idea to use, he brought it into the living room where, in his opinion, was the best place to seduce Louis.

Harry sat on the sofa, bare feet resting on the table as he turned the smart television on and hooked his phone up to it, making a small playlist of sexy music to play for when Louis walked in. He smirked as he clicked a song he covered a few months ago. He remembered recording it specifically for Louis for a moment like this. This is the song he was going to use.

"Hey baby," he heard from the kitchen. He jumped slightly and cursed. "Fuck, I didn't hear you come in. How is your mum?"  Louis walked over and sat beside Harry, cuddling into his side. "She's good. She sends her love. Why does it smell like cinnamon in here?"

"Ah, I just opened some airfresheners. I cleaned up a bit, is all." Harry didn't want to ruin the surprise he had in store for Louis, so he kept it cool for now. "Wanna listen to some music? I connected my phone to the tv." He smiled. Louis nodded. "Sure,"

Harry clicked play on his playlist and Louis laughed. "Me and You by Cassie?" He questioned. "Yeah, I was in the mood for it."

"Oh and what mood is that?" Louis asked. Harry smirked. Louis had no idea what was about to come. Harry still had the song he covered just for him to play. Harry leaned in slowly to brush his lips over Louis' right ear, knowing Louis loves it when he teases him there.

"I have a few surprises for you, babe," Harry whispers. "and I think you'll be quite pleased." Harry runs his tongue over Louis' ear and nibbled his earlobe, instantly earning a moan from the smaller boy.

Louis sighed. "You look nice. Those jeans are fucking hot. Not as hot as that shirt though." He reaches out to touch Harry's chest but harry pulls away. "Just wait, the first part of your surprise is about to come." He quickly kisses Louis and stands up, clicking the song he's been waiting to play.

Louis tilts his head to the side. "Is this Ride by SoMo?" He asks. Harry nods slowly and sways his hips as he walks in front of Louis. "Wait this is you singing!" Harry is silent, slowly unbuttoning his sheer black shirt.

"Oh," Louis breathes. Harry was going to give him a lapdance. Harry straddled Louis, shirt hanging from his shoulders. He began quietly singing along with the recorded version of himself as Louis ran his hands up Harry's chest and over his shoulders, dropping Harry's shirt.

Harry placed his hands on the back of the sofa and started grinding his ass against Louis. Louis quickly grabbed Harry's hips, hands moving with Harry's movements.

Harry continued for a few moments before getting off of Louis to face the other direction and dance for him. He swiftly took his tight jeans off in the sexiest way possible and sat on Louis' lap, still with his back to Louis. Louis noticed the small assless underwear Harry was wearing and grabbed Harry's ass as Harry leaned forward, hands running over Louis' thighs.

"Fuck, Haz you're so hot. Where'd you get these underwear?" Harry giggled. "Online." Was all he said before turning around in Louis' lap. Louis' hands remained on his boyfriend's ass and he bucked his hips into Harry.

Harry slowly peeled Louis' shirt off and flung it over Louis' head. Harry shimmied his almost naked body down Louis' until he was kneeling infront of the boy. He went for the zipper and buttons of Louis' jeans and undid them at a paiful speed. "Harry," Louis begged.

Harry quickly removed the offending peice of clothing and climbed back up to Louis' lap. Louis was already hard, his cock pressed firmly against the thin fabric covering it. Harry started grinding again, the feeling of Louis' cock against his own sending waves of pleasure through his body.

He ignored the feeling, wanting to concentrate on his sex deprived boyfriend. His lips found Louis' in an instant, desperate to taste Louis on his tongue. He licked Louis' bottom lip and was quickly met with Louis' tongue.

They were breathing heavily through their noses, hands fumbling and roaming each other's bodies. "Harry, I'm already close," Harry stopped his hips right away and Louis whined. "I'm sorry Lou. But there's another surprise."

Louis wondered if Harry finally decided to use the goodies he got, but was confused when Harry pulled out a blindfold from between the cushions. "Har-"

"Sh," Harry cut him off. "Put this on. Tonight is my turn. And I'd appreciate it if you called me Sir." Louis' cock twitched at the sound of Harry's low, dominant voice. Usually it's him on top, so having his boy boss him around like this is always welcome and such a turn on.

Harry guided a blindfolded Louis to the bedroom and shut the door. He layed Louis on the bed and removed the last of their clothing.

Crawling on top of Louis, Harry's cock brushed Louis' hip briefly, making Harry wish he could solve his peoblem right away, but tonight was all about Louis.

Louis fumbles, trying to find Harry's head while blind and runs his shaky hands through Harry's hair. He was too excited for this, he admits it. But they hardly ever do anything kinky in bed, they prefer to make love the old fashioned way.

Harry leans down and kisses Louis' lips softly, grabbing Louis' hands and removing them from his hair.  Louis knew without words that he wasn't allowed to touch Harry, what with Harry being his Master tonight. So he quietly and obediently put his hands behind his head, playing with his own hair.

After littering Louis' body with kisses, Harry puts his hair in a bun, afraid it'd be in the way. He looked behind him, deciding what to use first. "Don't move from that position. I'll be right back." He said. Louis groaned, not pleased that he was being exposed and left there. "Did you hear me?" Harry questioned.

"Yes Sir," Louis said firmly. Harry smirked, grabbed the bottle he was eyeing and left for the kitchen.

Harry poured some of the thick liquid in a mug and put it in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up a bit. He didn't want to shock Louis with the cold liquid. He dipped his finger in it to test the temperature then licked it off, satisfied. Chocolate syrup was a good idea, he told himself.

Harry quietly came back into the room and found Louis where he left him. Silently walking over to Louis with out touching the bed, he spooned some of the chocolate syrup and dribbled it down Louis' chest. Louis gasped, unaware that Harry had returned. "Haz-"

"Sorry, what?" Harry cut in. He smacked the now cold spoon over Louis right nipple and leaving a blob of chocolate, earning another gasp as he watched Louis' nipples go harder.

"Sir, what is that?" Louis questioned. "All in good time, my boy." Harry replied. He admired Louis' chest covered in the sweet substance and straddled louis, placing the mug and spoon to the side.

Louis bucked his hips when he felt Harry's thighs on either side of his hips, his cock rubbing against Harry's ass. Harry reached behind and gently -as to not actually injure his boy- slapped Louis' balls. Louis whined. "Sorry Sir,"

Harry wrapped his lips around Louis' chocolatey nipple and hummed his thanks before licking it clean. "Good boy." Harry praised. He continued down Louis' heaving chest, enjoying the taste of the chocolate syrup. Louis was breathing fast, turned on by the whole concept. He just really wanted to know what Harry was enjoying so much, and could he possibly have a taste.

His questions were answered when Harry swiped a finger over Louis' lips, a warm sunstance running down his chin. He opened his mouth slightly when Harry's finger prodded his lips. "Suck," Harry demanded.

Louis allowed Harry's index finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Chocolate, he figured. Harry removed his finger from Louis' warm mouth. Louis was about to lick his lips when he felt Harry's tongue capturing the chocolate that spilled down his chin, licking his way to Louis' lips.

Louis moaned and touched his tongue to Harry's, begging Harry to kiss him. Harry rewarded Louis with a sweet kiss and pulled away too fast for Louis' liking.

Louis felt Harry's weight leave his body and he let out a frustrated sigh. All the little touches and sensual kisses to his body were too much to handle and he just wanted Harry to get on with whatever he was going to do.

Louis felt Harry get back on the bed and heard a cap pop. He grabbed his hair roughly,  anticipating what Harry was about to do.

He felt a thicker liquid dribble onto his cock. It was colder this time. Harry watched they honey trickle over the head of Louis' cock, mixing with his precum and falling onto Louis' stomach, just below his belly button. He capped the honey and he felt his cheeks get hot as his mouth formed an 'O' shape as he admired his boyfriends beautiful cock twitch, a string of the golden honey connecting to his cock and tummy.

It was honestly a gorgeous sight. "Sir, please. Touch me." Harry looked up to see Louis' fingers tangled his his hair. "You want me to touch you where?" Harry asked. "M-my cock, Sir. Please, it hurts."

Harry gendtly rubbed his finger over Louis' tip and Louis gasped. "Here?" He asked. "Yes, Sir, everywhere!"

"Hey now don't be greedy." Harry warned, squeezing Louis' sticky cock. Louis moaned and forced himself not to move his hips. Harry lowered himself until his mouth was inches from Louis, and Louis could feel Harry's breath on his dick, as well as his sticky hand on Louis' hip.

"What would you like me to do?" Harry asked. Louis let out a shaky breath. "Can you suck my cock, please Sir?" he whispered. Harry shook his head and laughed. "Sorry I didn't quite hear that." He teased. Louis pursed his lips and grabbed at the sheets. He was throbbing and in pain and just wanted Harry to make him feel better.

"Sir, could you please, please do something, anything?" He begged. "Please," he cried. He barely got a chance to breathe before he felt Harry's tongue on his balls, licking his way up to the tip. "Good boy. I think my Louis deserves a reward, what do you think?"

"Yes Sir, please." Louis begged. Harry smirked. His own cock was throbbing, watching Louis squirm and beg to be touched. He loved the way Louis' dick was glistening with the little remains of honey left and wanted so badly to taste the honey mixed with the taste of his boyfriend.

Louis flexed his fingers which were locked in place from holding the sheets too tight, but quickly went back to grabbing them hard, knuckes turning white, he assumed,  as the head of his cock quickly slipped into Harry's mouth.

Harry got lost in the sweetness of the honey and Louis, taking his boyfriend in deeper, inch by inch. He kept his tongue flat against Louis, feeling Louis' cock throb in his mouth. Harry moaned without the intention to and Louis groaned deeply.

"I'm close, Sir." Harry pulled off immediately, denying Louis of his orgasm. "Fuck, sir, please!" A few seconds pass and Harry wraps his hand around Louis tighly, slowly stroking. "Warn me when you're close." He demanded. "Yes S-Sir," Louis whispered.

Harry stroked Louis faster, watching the head of Louis' cock disappear and reappear from his fist. The honey mixed with his spit and Louis' precum created a lube like sunstance.

"Sir, Sir." Louis warned. Harry quickly let go of Louis and Louis cried. "Please," he begged. Harry was so turned on as he edged his lover. "You good?" Harry asked. "Yes Sir,"

Harry went back to the same speed and not 5 seconds later Louis was warning him. He could honestly cum just from doing this to Louis. He decided he was done torturing Louis' poor cock when he noticed Louis sweating, and red cock impossibly hard.

Harry grabbed Louis one last time, jerking faster than before. Louis was breathing harder now,  moaning and cursing. "Haz," he huffed out. "Sir I'm gonna cum," he cried.

"Sir, stop I'm cumming!" He warned one last time, unaware Harry was letting him have his release. Harry let go just as Louis reached his orgasm and watched Louis' cock bounce as he shot all over his own chest. "S-sorry Sir I didn't mean to." Louis cried.

"It's okay baby." Harry let Louis catch his breath before removing the blindfold. Louis squinted at the light of the fake candles. "So pretty," he commented and Harry cleaned up Louis' chest with the blingfold.

"Holy shit," louis said. "That was so hot. I didn't know I could still cum so hard, so much." Harry smirked at the compliment. "It was as much fun for me as it was for you, babe, trust me."

"Can I suck you off now? I've been dying to ask you for your cock." Harry shrugged. "Sure why not?" He said casually,  even though Louis' words had him all giddy. He layed down on the bed and Louis went straight for Harry's cock. He went slowly at first, letting Harry enjoy the warmth before pulling away.

"Fuck my mouth, please Sir." Harry didn't need anymore than that, and let Louis take him all the way before thrusting his hips into Louis' mouth.  Louis grabbed the sheets next to Harry's hips for support and relaxed his jaw as he felt Harry hit the back of his throat.

Harry looked down and watched as he constantly went deeper and deeper past Louis' pink, puffy lips. Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes and Harry moaned. Louis didn't take his eyes off of Harry for one second, even when a small tear blurred the vision of his right eye and pushed it's way past his eyelid.

"Fuck, Harry moaned. "I'm gonna cum." Louis hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder and he felt Harry tense up inside him and finally release everything down Louis' throat. Harry's hips fell against the bed and Louis pulled away, licking his lips. He crawled up beside Harry as they both caught their breath.

"I think we need to use these things more often," Louis said. Harry agreed and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you liked this, please leave a comment! Also taking ideas for future one shots, smutty or fluffy ;)  
> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
